


poor unfortunate souls

by eviesthirlwzll



Series: senior year (and its shenanigans) [2]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F, Happy Halloween, Multi, celia is in her mal phase, celia is their angsty teen, dizzy is their baby, jay being a dumbass, jay is a fucking genie, still mevie, uma and carlos are still brotp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-20 11:46:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20674859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eviesthirlwzll/pseuds/eviesthirlwzll
Summary: (set in the same universe as 'match made in heaven')they knew jay was a dumbass.they knew jay's dad became a genie.they knew to be careful on what they wish for.so why the fuck did they wish this?the au i miserably failed to write in the middle of my creative non fiction class. (or the halloween au where they actually get inside of a horror movie because jay granted it and he was a genie)





	poor unfortunate souls

Popcorn bowls, a few sweets, some drinks, bags and bags of chips and a ton of dips were all lined out on the wooden table inside Evie's new castle.

The Villain Kids that resided there, though, with the exception of Mal and Evie were mercilessly pounding on the double wooden doors.

"Open the fu-hell up!" Jay yelled as he knocked and knocked, correcting himself when he noticed that Celia and Dizzy were with them.

"I told you they'll be distracted!" Uma huffed, still knocking as a moan ripped from Evie's throat inside.

Their friends made a face of disgust as Jane covered the ears of the two younger kids.

Mal was panting as she stood in front of Evie, the latter sitting on top of her office desk. Clawing on Mal's now onesie-less back.

"This is your fault!" Audrey huffed at both Uma and Carlos, the two masterminds on this whole Mal-Evie (Mevie?? Malvie?? they really don't know) thing.

"Well, they got together at the end of junior year thanks to us, but that didn't mean it was our fault they're sexually active!" Carlos rebutted, another groan fell from Evie's lips.

They continued their knocking and Mal continued to please her girlfriend until she came. "I'm coming!" Evie yelled from her office as she zipped up her own onesie, "That's what she said." Mal snickered, earning a glare from her girlfriend.

Outside, their friends made disgusted reactions, "Holy cow, they're loud!" Harry chuckled, shutting up as Evie opened the door with Mal right behind her. The 'just had sex' look clearly present on them with the ruffled clothes, the swollen lips and the flushed cheeks.

Lonnie let out a low whistle, "Did you two had fun?" Chad joked, usually, his friends would shut them up, but this time, Mal and Evie's sputtering reactions made it easy for him to slide off the hook.

"Just get inside!" Mal stammered, rolling her eyes as Gil tried to joke, failing miserably once he got the Mal Isle glare. (and yes, the joke was, 'that's what she said.'

\---

Once they were inside, Jane plopped herself in front of the huge flat screen TV. 

Even if they were only starting senior year, the Villain Kids were pretty well off. With Mal selling her art and being the King's Royal Planner, Evie having her _very _successful fashion line and being the King's Advisor, Carlos was kickstarting his small technology business and being one of the vets at the local vet clinic, Jay being the pro athlete, Uma was teaching young kids how to swim as she worked at the Navy with her first mate, Harry becoming one of the best cooks in the Navy while Gil was in the military department, aiding wounded soldiers. So, yeah, they were pretty well off.

"What are we going to watch?" Lonnie asked as she took a bowl of popcorn, shoving the kernels inside Gil's mouth when he sat down beside her, "Halloweentown!" Chad grinned, earning looks of disbelief and disapproval from his friends, "Um, no, dear step cousin, we're watching Friday the 13th." Dizzy replied sassily, "No, Diz. You've watched that tons of times." The Tremaine rolled her eyes and sat beside Celia, crossing her arms as she huffed, "I haven't watched 'It' yet. Have you?" Jay asked as he grabbed the disc, the rest shook their heads, "Then 'It' it is!"

\---

"Georgie, no!" Evie yelled, groaning in annoyance as Pennywise bit the little boy's arm off, the Auradon Kids flinched while the Villain Kids remained unbothered, well, maybe except Mal who was dozing off, they watched for a few more minutes, well, tried to, because they were being critiques to the characters' decisions. 

"I swear, we're better than that." Uma chuckled, rolling her eyes as the credits rolled, "Then why don't _you_ go inside the movie?" Audrey smirked, crossing her arms and raising a perfect eyebrow at her friend, "It's not like there's a 'put us inside the goddamn movie to show you how it's done' spell." Jane chuckled, resting her head on Harry's shoulder, "Jay's part genie, right?" Doug joked, the boy's eyes lit up. 

"Alright, then I wish that we get to go inside the movie and only get off once we survive or once we get killed off, exception of Dizzy and Celia, you're parents are outside." He smiled at the younger VK's as someone knocked playfully snapping his fingers before puffs of yellow smoke surrounded them.

\---

They all woke up, groaning in pain as they landed on their butts, "Jay! What the fuck did you do!" Mal groaned as she limped towards her girlfriend, helping her up gently, Jay's face drained, "I made my wish come true."


End file.
